Zoey 107?
by Butterflly
Summary: This is Zoey 101 in a new light. It’s their sophomore year, and instead of Dana. Zoey, and Nicole having a three person dorm room, it’s four.
1. Chapter 1

**Zoey 107?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Zoey 101, just the characters that you don't recognize.**

**Enjoy!**

**Summary: This is Zoey 101 in a new light. It's their sophomore year, and instead of Dana. Zoey, and Nicole having a three person dorm room, it's four.**

Ah, ( like an ah of happiness) school had finally started again!

Dana, and Nicole had just arrived, and we were all sitting on our beds talking about our summers.

There was a slight change in our room though.

WE came back, and to our complete surprise, we were now in room 107, that had no bunk beds, but instead two twin beds with nightstands on each side of the room, and with two desks on each side of the room, and two wardrobes by the desks..

That was the biggest room in Butler Hall.

None of us were complaining though, we just really wanted to know who the new girl was.

Suddenly the door opened, and in walked a girl.

The first thing I thought was, wow is she pretty.

"Hi, Dana, Nicole, and Zoey?"

I jumped off the top bunk, and shook her hand.

"Yep, that's me, that's Dana, that's Nicole, and you're…"

"Oh, my name's Tatiana, but everyone calls me Tati."

Tati seemed really cool, and I knew we would all get along.

**A Week Later**

"Tati, hand me that smoothie would ya?"

Without looking away from the screen Tati, picked my smoothie up, and handed it too me.

We were watching a scene in a movie were a really hot guy was taking his shirt off, we didn't even know what the movie was about, we had just flipped to it, and everyone was captivated.

"Okay girls, free times up, study hall begins in two minutes hit you rooms."

Coco came out of her room, to tell us this, and stood there until we all stood up grumbling, but making our way from the lounge to our rooms.

Dana, Nicole, Tati and I made our way to our room, talking about the movie.

We finally sat down and opened our books at our desks that were facing the wall.

Coco came in to make sure we were working, and then left.

It was silent for a moment, and then Nicole started to giggle.

Slowly Tati joined in, and then Dana, and finally me.

Coco then burst back in.

"You know the drill no talking."

"But, we weren't talking we were laughing."

"Don't get smart Zoey."

"You want her to get dumb?"

""Enough Tati, everyone back to work."

She left again, and it was quiet.

Then I felt something hit me in the head.

"Ow!"

I turned around to look, and everyone was 'diligently' working.

I knew it was Tati.

I picked up a crayon, and threw it at her.

Soon we were all throwing things at each other.

Coco came back in, and we quickly turned back to our work.

She stayed for a second and then she left.

"Safe!"

"And, clean his room up before you come to the pool tonight."

"Maybe not."

**Well everyone, how did you like the first chapter, if you all like it, I'll write more. Butterflly**


	2. Fun

Thank you to my first reviewer Selfhatred, and I'm glad that you have enjoyed both of my stories.

I was just wondering, and this is a question to all, why does everyone like Zoey 101? I love the show, and just wanted to hear why others liked it too. Thanks

Next chapter

Chapter 2: Fun

After we had cleaned up our room super fast, we decided to hit the pool.

We all changed into our swimsuits, and then took our Jet x scooters over (Tatiana had one, because she had seen the commercial and loved them, how ironic).

As we walked in we were having a very serious discussion.

"Okay, okay would you rather date Johnny Depp or stay at PCA"

I was about to answer Nicole's question, when Logan came over.

"She would pick the latter of course, she has all the man she needs right here."

I turned around and then Logan kissed me.

Last year I would have been angry, actually three weeks ago I would have been too, but over the summer, Logan and I had hooked up.

"Actually, Nicole, I would pick the latter, but that's because Johnny likes educated girls.

**An hour later**

We had left the pool at 10:00 with the seniors, because of our grades.

When we got back to our dorm, we changed into our pj's and then hit the bed.

No one was tired, but if Coco was serious about anything, it was lights out.

We were talking about our outfits for the next day, when there was a knock on the door.

Since Coco never knocked we knew it wasn't her.

We all yelled, "Who is it?"

"It's Frankie."

"Come in."

Frankie came in and turned the lights on.

"What are you all doing in bed?"

I sat up with my hand over my eyes, because of the light.

"Well, we're trying to go to sleep."

She smiled.

"Cocoa's at an advisor meeting, so Lexa's here."

We looked at each other, and then all hopped out of bed.

Whenever Lexa stayed over she fell asleep like a ton of bricks. It was like Suga Mama on the Proud Family.

Dana got on her laptop, and started to finish her paper. Nicole opened up her magazine, and was reading about some celeb.

Tati, was on the phone calling her friend backing Georgia.

As for me I had picked up a sandwich from the fridge downstairs, and was sitting on the bench that was next to the stairs.

We knew that Coco could come back at any moment, so mostly everyone was in there rooms.

It was now about 10:30, and everything was great. That was until Coco came storming in, and right up the stairs.

I just barely got up, and ran down the hall. She hadn't seen me, so I had to work quickly. As I ran down the hall I gave two knocks on each door to signal that Coco was here.

When I finally got to our room I told them that Coco was here. Nicole put her magazine away, Tati hung up without saying goodbye, and Dana turned her computer off without shutting it down.

We quickly jumped in the bed and turned the lights out just as Coco came in.

This time we actually were safe!

I hope that everyone likes this chapter. I'll be writing more soon! Butterflly!


End file.
